Siren the Dragon
About Name: Jessica "Siren" Silhoute (Pronounced Sill- Hoe- Wet- Tay) Gender: Female Species: Dragon Race: Shironan Age: Eighteen R. Interest: None. Family Mother: Father: Appearance (On occasion Siren will wear a red t-shirt and dark blue pants complete with a pair of white and black sneakers. She will also wear a black bracelet, with the letter S engraved into it.) Siren's scales are colored silver, with this coloring being shared with a vast majority of her body, with the exception of course, being her muzzle and the skinflaps in her wings, as well as the tip of her tail. Her muzzle, speaking of which, is pale white. This coloring does not extend to the rest of her body, nor her wings' skinflaps. The skinflaps of her wings are colored lavender purple, with this color being shared with the tip of her tail. Siren also has six ivory colored horns, with three on one side and three at the other. The sclera of Siren's eyes are glossy white, her irises are skyblue, and her pupils are black. Siren also has some spikes between her horns. Her pupils will turn white, and her irises grey. For clothing, Siren wears a dark blue shirt with uneven sleeves. One sleeve is gone while the other is shortsleeved. The shirt itself also cuts off at her midriff, exposing her belly. She wears a pair of tan colored shorts that cut off at her knees, with a pair of brown boots covering her feet. Purple covers the tips of these boots. It is also known that Siren often wears a pair of gold bracelets on her wrists, and a necklace around her neck. Personality A dragon who used to have an attitude problem, Siren's a girl who tries to be people's friend. The girl is most times a cheerful person who often acts like a nice girl. However, this lady has a hidden side. When she was younger it was obvious that she wasn't as nice as she is now, and sometimes part of this attitude flares up every now and then. Most often when someone tries to push her buttons. Abilities Powers Siren was born with the rare gift of sonic manipulation; an non-elemental ability that very few shironans have. Though while not elemental in nature, it is quite similar in how she could use it, or how she currently use it. She can form sonokinetic constructs, such as armor, walls, or otherwise; or she could emit soundwaves. She normally does this by either performing actions that usually permit sounds, or her most common usage of the power. Her scream. Unlike some dragons usually breath something that's elemental in nature, Siren doesn't actually have a breath attack. Not in that sense anyway. So to make up for this, she uses her powers to compensate. She can emit an earsplitting shriek. She can also use her power to enhance her flight, either giving her lift off or boosting her speed. Skills History Gallery Siren the Dragon.png Dragoness adopt.png Category:Dragons Category:Females